1. Technical Field
Embodiments of this disclosure relate to an age forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile, a copier, a plotter, and a multifunctional device thereof, for example, an inkjet recording apparatus such as a liquid ejection recording type image forming apparatus is known which includes a recording head configured as a liquid ejection head (a droplet ejection head) ejecting an ink droplet. In such an image forming apparatus, for example, a configuration is known in which a recording medium is guided by a platen member while opposing an image forming unit and a guide member guiding the recording medium conveyed on the platen member and a sheet pressing member pressing a sheet are disposed so as to be movable in a direction perpendicular to a medium conveyance direction.
Particularly, in the case where an image is formed by the liquid ejection recording type, there is a need to maintain a narrow gap of, e.g., about 1 mm between the recording medium and a recording head configured as a liquid ejection head. For that reason, in the case where a regulation member (the guide member and the sheet pressing member) which presses the recording medium is disposed between the recording head and the platen member, there is a need to decrease the thickness of the regulation member.